


I don't feel the same

by Mishacollinsishot



Category: My Glass heart
Genre: Depressing, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishacollinsishot/pseuds/Mishacollinsishot
Summary: Sometimes I lie awakeAnd think is this how I'll go todayIs this what it means to feel depressedTo feel nothing inside my chest





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little poem I came up with one night. I hope you enjoy. And as always a warning that this kinda depressing. So yeah carry on at your own will.

Sometimes I lie awake  
And think is this how I'll go today  
Is this what it means to feel depressed  
To feel nothing inside my chest

I don't feel the pain  
I don't feel the same  
I feel nothing inside  
Like I'm going to die

Maybe I should just leave  
Everything would just be  
I pinch myself to know I'm alive  
To know that I'm not gone inside

I think of my friends my family  
And how they are always there for me  
And yet I still struggle  
To keep up with the hustle

Is this what is means to be alive  
Or am I going out of my mind  
I know I can't do it  
I won't do it

The one thing that holds me back  
Is the one thing I'm running from my past  
I know everyone would hurt  
They would all blame themselves

They are the one thing that keeps me here  
Because I can't go and leave them in tears  
The pain comes first it is all so real  
It reminds me how to feel

How to be human once again  
How to act normal again  
Sometimes I like awake  
And I think about how I'll start over again today

I'll push through the tears  
And I'll push through the fears  
Just so I will feel the same  
But I know that I will never be sane

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my depressing poem. And just to be clear the character does not harm themselves. As always I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
